


Follow Your Heart

by Jeston17



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Haz loves Tom, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Tom loves Haz, gay relationship, new feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeston17/pseuds/Jeston17
Summary: Harrison has something he has to admit to Tom, even if it changes things between them forever.(Set during the time of Homecoming filming)





	Follow Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yay another fic! So I’ve got some explaining to do. This account is actually two people. Me (the girl), I write the Tom and Haz fics, but my brother is the one writing the Avengers fic. I know I said otherwise but I didn’t really know how to explain it tbh. So I’m the girl who wrote the Tom and Haz fics and my brother is writing the Avengers fic. 
> 
> With that out of the way, I hope you like this fic!

Harrison was having a really good day. Being on the set of a Marvel movie was amazing, but even more amazing when your best friend was playing the lead as Spider-Man.

Tom. His best friend. The one person in the world that meant the most to him.

Harrison had been having some complicated feelings toward Tom for a long time. They’d been best friends for years, but lately Harrison had begun to see Tom as something more. 

That was the scary part. Harrison had never felt attracted to another guy before. Why would it be his best friend of all people? 

Harrison noticed it when they moved in together a few months before they started filming. He began to notice Tom’s adorable smile, his beautiful brown eyes, his amazing body, and how impossibly kind he was.

Harrison had told Zendaya about his feelings for Tom. They hadn’t known each other long but she was easily the least judgmental person he’d ever met.

She had told Harrison not to worry about what people will think of him and to “follow his heart.” But that didn’t exactly help him with his confusion.

Harrison snapped back to reality and watched as Tom shot his final scene for the day.

Harrison went back to the trailer to grab a couple bottles of water for Tom. It was late July and miserably hot, the water would be a huge relief to Tom.

Harrison grabbed some water from the mini fridge then ran back outside to where they were shooting.

Tom ran up to him and took off the Spider-Man mask. His curls were wet with sweat and stuck to his forehead. “Whew! God it’s hot.” Tom said panting. 

“I know. Here drink this.” Harrison said handing him the water.

Tom hugged him. “Thanks mate.” Tom opened the bottle, rested his hand on Harrison’s shoulder,and drank the whole thing in ten seconds. Harrison had to keep his composure over the fact that Tom had hugged him.

“God that’s good. Thanks Haz.”

“No problem. I don’t wanna tell you what to do, but you may wanna take a shower.” Harrison said teasing.

Tom lifted up his arm and sniffed. “Oh God. Yeah. Definitely need a shower.” Tom laughed.

Harrison laughed too. Tom went back to his trailer. Harrison followed and sat on the couch. Tom always took long showers so Harrison had some time to think.

After a while of thinking things through, Harrison realized that there were three outcomes. Outcome number one was that he ignored Zendaya’s advice and never told Tom about his feelings and hopefully moved on over time.

Outcome number two was that he told Tom and Tom didn’t feel the same way. That likely resulted in a permanently screwed up friendship.

And the final outcome was that Tom somehow felt the same way and things worked out between them. Unfortunately for Harrison, the best outcome also seemed to be the most unlikely.

Harrison heard Tom turn off the shower. A couple minutes later Tom walked out with his hair in a mess, and his towel wrapped around his waist.

It wasn’t anything Harrison hadn’t seen before, but Tom looked extremely hot nonetheless.

Tom walked into his room and shut the door. Harrison was extremely flustered after what he’d just seen. He had to come up with a good way of telling Tom, he just didn’t know how. Just coming out and saying it would be best, but he didn’t know if he could get the courage.

Tom opened the door and came out fully clothed. He looked at his phone, then up at Haz. “Jon wants me to go back to the set for a few minutes to look at one of the shots from today. Wanna come too?”

“Sure, let’s go.”

They walked toward the studio from their trailer and Harrison thought he was going to pass out when his hand just happened to brush against Tom’s.

Harrison decided that after this little meeting, he was going to tell Tom how he felt. He had to follow Zendaya’s advice. He couldn’t live with keeping it a secret anymore, even if it put the best friendship of his life on the line.

They walked back onto set and went over just a quick video of a scene they’d shot that day. Jon just wanted to give Tom a couple of line changes that made the dialogue a bit smoother.

Harrison had been hoping that the meeting would take about twenty minutes so he could plan what he wanted to say. They were there for less than five.

As they got close to Tom’s trailer, Harrison’s heart began to beat faster and faster. 

He felt so nervous and anxious that he thought he was going to combust. He took some deep breaths to steady himself, which mostly worked.

Harrison didn’t do as good a job of hiding his stress as he thought, because Tom had noticed.

“Are you alright Haz? You look flushed.”

Harrison’s heart skipped a beat. “Yeah- Yeah I’m fine Tom.”

“You sure?”

“Y-Yeah. I’m sure. Just have a bit of a headache.”

 _What’re_ _you_ _doing_ _Haz?_ Harrison asked himself. _Come_ _on._ _You_ _have_ _to_ _tell_ _him_ _how_ _you_ _feel_.

“Actually Tom.” Tom turned toward him. “I need to talk to you about something.”

It was Tom’s turn to be nervous. Those were not words he wanted to hear from somebody, especially not his best friend. Tom was suddenly worried about a million different things.

“Sure. W-what is it?” Tom asked shakily.

“I’ve had a really good time filming and being with you this summer. Honestly the time of my life. But things have started to feel weird to me.”

“Weird...how? I don’t understand.”

“It’s just... it’s just that...Tom... I have feelings for you.” Harrison said. His heart was beating a million miles a second but he also felt a slight sense of relief.

“Well I mean, I’d hope so. We’ve been best friends for years and I’m practically your brother-“

“No Tom. I mean _feelings._ Like more than friends feelings.”

Tom had a look of shock, fear,and confusion on his face. “You like me?”

“That would be an understatement,” Harrison said.

Tom didn’t say anything. Instead, he walked up to Harrison, took him by the hand, and led him behind his trailer.

Harrison was a nervous wreck and hardly noticed Tom had taken them somewhere private. He was too busy ranting. “Tom I’m so sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I don’t understand my feelings at all and my head is all over the place and I just feel like I’m going crazy. And I hope I didn’t ruin our friendship because it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I-“

Harrison was cut off by something he had only ever hoped for.

Tom’s lips were pressed firmly against his own.

Tom broke away and smiled. Harrison smiled too. “That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up,” Harrison said with a big, dopey grin.

Tom kissed Harrison again, then pulled away. “Harrison I’ve felt the same way about you for so long. But I never said anything for the same reason. I was worried I’d screw everything up.”

They kissed again. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” Harrison said.

Tom let out a sigh of relief. “Me too.” Tom said as they fell into another kiss.

They kept kissing and started full-on making out. They made their way into the trailer and into Tom’s room. They threw their clothes off and well, let’s just say they tried their best to make sure they didn’t rock the trailer too much.

***

A while later, both Harrison and Tom felt like a physical weight had been lifted off of their shoulders.

Months of unspoken feelings were finally let out, and it felt amazing. Harrison still couldn’t believe that Tom had actually felt the same way about him.

Right now Tom was laying on Harrison’s chest panting. His sweaty hair was sticking to Harrison’s skin, but Harrison didn’t mind at all.

“Haz?” Tom said.

“Yeah Tommy?”

“Does this mean you’re my boyfriend now?”

Harrison laughed and kissed Tom’s head, not minding how sweaty his hair was. “I would certainly hope so.”

Tom smiled his adorable smile. “I’m glad.”

Harrison was glad it was dark so Tom couldn’t see how embarrassingly big he was smiling.

“Me too,” Harrison said.

Tom kissed Harrison one last time, then laid back down on Harrison’s chest and went to sleep.

Harrison couldn’t believe how everything turned out. Now his best friend was his boyfriend. He vowed to himselfthat he would stay with Tom forever, and do whatever it took to take care of him.

He kissed Tom on the head again and wrapped his arms around Tom a little tighter.

Yeah. He’d have no trouble getting used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was pretty fluffy like most of my other fics, but I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
